vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108014-customer-service
Content A few minutes later I got a response while I was adding an authenticator to my account. "That was quick!". Yeah, Agent Lopp is quick as opposed to the human parts of Carbine's Customer Service. After I successfully added the authenticator I updated my ticket with the following information: Nearly 48 hours later (that's not even close to the 24 hours stated by Agent Lopp) I finally got a response from what I presume was a fellow human: Wait, what? You blocked my account even though I already changed all of my passwords and added an authenticator? *Sigh*, fine. Let's be perfectly clear about something though; My mail accounts were never compromised. They all had a different set of passwords and the logs showed no activity in the time before or after these events. The only reason you would assume this is because I requested and confirmed a new password after I realized my Wildstar account was compromised. If you actually took the time to READ what I wrote then you would know this already. Anyways, I provided the agent with the requested information. This time around the response was surprisingly quick: AMEN! My account was accessible again. I thought item restoration would go smooth, but I got my hopes up too early. A whopping 2 weeks (!) later I received a mail which contained a few epic eldan signs, some FABkits and about 3 platinum. I couldn't even believe it. Some random internet dude had gone on an AH/CX/vendor spree and all I get in return is this? I mean, I still owe my guild a lot of stuff! How in the name of the Almighty Spaghetti am I going to pay that back? I submitted another ticket: Staying faithful to their 2 week-ish response time I received the following response on my original ticket on the 2nd of August: Has anyone even bothered to read even a fraction of what I wrote?! My character was never deleted! Great, I'm getting some game time, but what the actual cupcake?! A whole month goes by, 4 different people has reviewed my tickets and Customer Services STILL doesn't know what the issue is. Never before have I witnessed Customer Service agents behave so indifferent and uninterested in a case. "You have a problem? Okay, have some game time". Like this is magically going to solve the issue? Sigh. Let me just wrap this up. To me this has been the perfect recipe on how to NOT treat your customers and it was the final push that I needed to remove my subscription entirely. If I treated my customers in the same manner that Carbine's Customer Service does then I wouldn't have a job to go to. Get your cupcakes together, your customers doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hahaha, now that you mention it I actually worked with a woman who spoke to all her customers like they were babies. It was funny the first couple of days but in the following year... Not so much. With every passing day I became more and more embarrassed on her behalf. She was eventually advised to leave the company (read: fired) because of the way she treated her customers. A lot can be said about her, but she always managed to help the customer in some way. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Between what you said and OP... A-MEN! I've had SEVERAL issues with "support"/"staff", and have told my "story" of my initial issues with "support" and how "customers are handled" as it pertains to my day-1 headstart fiasco that cost me the entirety of headstart, before... so won't beat that dead horse now. However, after that, (similar to the OP here and other feedback I've seen on the forums)... when it comes time to "reasons to stick loyal to the game/brand", it burns that one trump-card out of the dealt-hand REAL fast. I mean, I've actually played MMOs before where the game was falling apart, dying out, not doing so hot, etc... but the devs seemed to be truly trying, the support was pretty decent, and the staff actually seemed to care, and I *still* hung on when I was at those, "ehhh, I dunno" moments, simply because of the professionalism and courtesy making an impression -- again, to note, in a completely other/different game. Whereas here, in Wildstar... yeah, that impression isn't happening, won't happen, and after the impression left (at least the impression it left on me), yeah, there isn't any make ups or "making it right"... that bridge was burned so badly, not even dental-records could identify it -- they had a chance to rectify, I even gave them the perfect opportunity a couple times to make it right... total strike-out/no-hitter all the way. Honestly, if not for CREDD, the missus and I wouldn't even still be active in WS anymore to open our daily boom-boxes... that's pretty much all we do now, log in for 5 minutes each a day to open a boom-box, then log back out -- where every once in a great while we might tinker with our housing plots. :mellow: PS - Before it's assumed, I was never hacked or anything else serious... the "issue" was actually the mistake of Carbine/NCSoft/Support, of which they even admitted to, "oops, we got overzealous" -- yes, "accidental suspensions" DO happen, quite sadly too. (Yay for screenshots.) Pretty much six days to even respond to, and fix, the initial mistake they made... then a total overall, I believe it was, fourteen days to not only metaphorically slam the door in my face -- but to summarize -- pretty much tell me "neener, neener" and that I may as well feel privileged to be given the opportunity to actually pay to play Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- This to me doesnt sound like you 'lost' them. You even get a warning that it will be destroyed if you want something else on that plot, its not like the Fabkits go back to your inventory if you replace them. I think the CS person understood it like you had them already placed on your plot but couldnt see them anymore and thats why they suggested you maybe need to reladui and check addons? Not defending them, i know they can be really retarded at CS and also sometimes quite amazing, just seeing it from that persons view. And i agree with most people here regardin OP, if you get hacked you cant really put the blame on anyone else but yourself. Its actually our own fault if we get hacked and if they cant restore more than they did for you then you have to accept it and be glad they at least did try to help you. Just my opinion :) | |} ---- CS: Me: CS: Me: CS: ME: CS: At this point, I just gave up and told him: "Whatever" this his his answer: followed by this ingame: http://imgur.com/H4Lmy1g | |} ---- I laughed. Im sorry. I picture a CS just being sarcastic and twisted and it was hilarious. They sent you 12 white pants of the crafted item you asked for. hahaha | |} ---- ---- I mailed him back "Nice joke" I had to... I couldn't find anything else to answer | |} ---- ---- Have you seen the" warning" text? It asks if you want to replace the fabkit and that items will be returned to your crate. Someone that has never really been interested in housing (read: me) I had no idea that trying to move an Elite Fabkit (the only reason I use ingame housing is to make money off 50/50 circles) would blow it to hell. IMO a warning should be a warning and not have vague wording. Think about it. You can move a bed or a piece of furniture, wouldn't you intuitively think you could rearrange everything else? "Doing this action will perm. delete this fabkit" is a lot clearer than what I got. Bottom line anyway is that I asked for a simple item restoration and they won't do it. It boggles my mind. I've seen friends get so drunk they delete their raiding characters only to get them returned a day or two later in other MMOs. Is it so unreasonable to expect a non epic item restoration? | |} ---- I am very unhappy with Carbine right now but... As far as I understand it because all of these items are basically RNG off of a base, they cannot recover the actual identical item you lost. It's some BS if you ask me and whoever came up with that item design is bad and should be embarrassed... but it is what it is and CS cannot change it. | |} ---- Wow... just wow. | |} ---- ---- Yes i have many times when upgrading thickets and other things and it says it will be destroyed and are you sure you want to do this? And you said you lost 3 expensive ones, didnt you notice after the first one that it didnt go back in your bags? Anyway, we all learn and im not arguing that we make mistakes but in your case i can understand why they arent prepared to restore them for you. | |} ---- This one? FabKITS aren't a Decor Item, they never go into your crate. | |} ---- And yet, as I told him I don't care about the pant, I just wish "something", because the game already stole me so much, I don't feel like getting another pant to get it stolen later on... With the 9 white pants I just felt like... mhe ok, bye | |} ---- What did you want him to do? He can't give you your pants, he tried generating 9 different pants with the name... He gave it a valiant effort considering the zero tools he's given to return items to players. | |} ---- The game didn't really steal the item though, it just didn't differentiate between what you intended to give to the quest giver and what you wanted to keep. I'm paranoid about that kind of thing, had it happen in another game so I don't keep crafted items in my inventory if I'm doing those dailies. You couldn't give them specifics on what was actually lost(the runes) so they couldn't restore those to you. They did what they could, give you enough pants to hopefully let RNG smile on you. When you took them from the mail, did their quality change? | |} ---- ---- ---- My bad I forgot to quote a mail where I told him that 2 augmented runes was the most valuable thing I lost with the pant. And, no the pants are white. I'm somewhat disappointed and I took the whole thing as a joke, so yeah, whatever... I got the epic pants from "northern waste" reputation now. After all, I think I would have destroyed the pant anyway... I just had to raid once with a random pant I crafted (without runes) Soooo yeah, disappointed but I actually don't care now that I think about it :3 | |} ----